


I’ll Stay With You

by booksinmysleep



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksinmysleep/pseuds/booksinmysleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren attend their first party as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Stay With You

“Thank God there won’t be any cameras, so we don’t have to be perfectly dressed up.”

“That’s probably the only reason our stylists let us off the hook at least for tonight. I can’t be too concerned about what I’m wearing, especially not today.”

Darren and Chris shared a meaningful look, a small smile on both of their faces.

"What a shame, though. We could’ve been the best dressed couple for once, instead of the biggest couple of nerds," Chris joked.

“You know, I heard around that we’re a shoe-in for the “Nobody Thought You Were Actually Straight” and “Cutest Half Of A Couple” titles. They’re both mine, obviously.” Darren looked at Chris who had promptly snorted. “If I’m feeling generous I might leave the second one to you. You know what? A kiss and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

“You’re an idiot,” whispered Chris before pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. “If you want a kiss you just need to ask but I’m totally winning that one on my own.”

“Mmh you’re right,” said Darren, holding Chris’ face between his hands “Man, look at this cutie face, how could I ever stand a chance? Absolutely the cutest. Lucky me, I’ve got such a cute boyfriend.”

“Oh my God, shut up,” laughed Chris.

Darren kissed both of his cheeks and then his lips with a noisy  _mwah!_ “So cute.”

Chris felt like shaking his head at him and grinning like an idiot at the same time.

“Oh, you think I’m embarrassing right now? Just wait for tonight,” beamed Darren. 

“God, please, no. Come on just put your suit on so we can go.”

“But mooom,” Darren whined jokingly, before putting on his suit. “You know what? We should totally wear matching ties! Just lemme take a look… Ah! These ones!” He held up two ties in front of Chris, letting him choose one of them.

“Ok, ok, whatever you say. Just hurry up, we’re gonna be late,” smiled Chris, picking a tie and putting it on. “You know we don’t have to do this, right? We can just wait, there are gonna be other occasions and-”

“No, no, no, I wanna do it, I told you, I’m sure. Are you sure? If you’re not it’s ok, not a problem." 

Chris took a deep breath. "Hey, no, we promised. No chickening out. I was just checking, I don't want to feel like I'm making you do something you're not sure about. We're both sure, we're gonna do this. We're gonna do this and we're gonna be awesome. After all it's nothing big, half of the people there already knows, just a party where everyone will know that I'm your boyfriend and you're mine." 

In a second Darren was hugging him tightly, burying his nose in Chris' neck and inhaling his scent. "Yours. I like how that sounds." 

Chris hugged him back, a faint blush staining his cheeks. 

"Let's go. We can't keep everyone waiting." 

*

They stepped out of the car and walked towards the door, stopping for a second and intertwining their fingers. 

"I guess this is what we're gonna do. Can't be clearer than this." 

"Well we could make out in front of everyone, _that_ would be clear for sure," grinned Darren. 

"Darren," said Chris, side eyeing him. 

"Just throwing in some other options, just say the word and I'll do it." 

"Oh, you're such a poor generous soul." 

Darren barked out a laugh and squeezed Chris' hand.

"C'mon, let's get in."

**Author's Note:**

> [on Tumblr](http://booksinmysleep.tumblr.com/post/96005496124/summary-chris-and-darren-attend-their-first)


End file.
